User blog:Hungry Bud 15500
For those of you who are wondering how to modify MySims PC, I found this little tutorial Blanky gave on Kogasa Beatrice's talk page. This is un-edited, so Blanky will have to finish the tutorial in the comments. MODDING SIMZ Teh stuff in the red circle be teh interests. Teh interest with the value of "5" is the loved interest, "2" be the liked interest, and hated is obviously "-1". Change the places where the interest type is to change each interest. Teh interests be sorta named differently: Cute = same Tasty = Food Geeky = SciFi Fun = same Studious = Studies Spooky = same Also, you can add other interests to teh Sim's list. The extra interests that aren't the values of 5, 2, or -1 are not shown, but you can see the effects (e.g., Sim still gains friendship for the item if their interest value for the item is at least 1, get along with more Sims, etc.) For example, here be my Sim's interest list: 5 2 4 3 3 -1 }} You got dat, right? So I'm just sayin' you should put any modified character files here and keep teh original character file in the Program Files. Dat's the safest way, in my opinion, if you don't want to completely and accidentally mess everything up in the character's file in the Program Files (it won't actually hurt the game itself, but I'm sure having a messed-up character stuck in your game be kinda ugly). By default, there are no files in the saved data's CharacterDef folder until you actually modify a Sim's appearance. Deleting a character file in the saved data's CharacterDef folder will automatically set it back to the outfit in the Program Files' CharacterDef folder, so if you mess up a modification in the character file, just delete it to set it back to the original in the Program Files. The saved data itself can be found by looking in My Documents, Electronic Arts, MySims, and then SaveData1/SaveData2/SaveData3 (whatever file slot you got). From there, you can modify some stuff in your saved data, like stuff you've unlocked (though, it isn't dat simple to modify; you'll see for yourself once you open teh playerRecord file). Uh, to start modifying characters within the CharacterDef folder in the saved data folder, find the original CharacterDef file in the Program Files, copy it and paste it into the CharacterDef folder of the saved data, and then you can start modifying stuff. o.o Also, I recommend you people to create a backup of your game when modding, in case anything happens. OMG, DAT WAS PROBABLY VERY CONFUSING!!! Anywayz...I shall actually start writin' about changin' conversations next message...}} Whenever I go to Computer - OS (C:) - Program Files (x86) - EA - MySims, this comes up: . There's no SaveData1/SaveData2/SaveData3. I mean, we don't has a third account yet, but what about 1 & 2?}} }} Hope that helps.}} I SHALL EDIT WHAT I SAID...OMG. I imagine the bottom margin would be 0.75...but if you mean like the very, very bottom, I has no idea. I imagine you can even maybe set the pitch to 0.0, and teh results would be funny (though, I've never tried it).}}